A Different Start
by teamchaotixheroes
Summary: A TFA SG AU story, join Wasp as he falls to Earth and meets up with a purple haired girl while also having to deal with the Autobots and Decepticons.
1. Starting A Friendship

Here is a Transformers Animated SG AU story about Wasp and him meeting up with a special little human.  
>Enjoy<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Different Start<br>_Starting A Friendship_**

A vivid and shiny orb of blue energy appears in the bright sky. The orb begins expanding as it expels a green robotic creature. Afterwards the sphere quickly disappears as fast as it appeared.

The being descends to the ground below and soon falls flat on his face. "Ow," is all he is able to mutter before slowly opening up his optics. The green robot quickly flinches as he sees a small creature staring directly at him.

"Hey are you alright?"

Wasp shakes his head as he proceeds to sit up. He stares down at the little creature and is a little fascinated by the creature's purple mop on top of its head. Wasp lowers his head to nearly optic level with the creature and says, "You're an organic aren't you?"

"W-Well I guess a human is organic," said the little human, "So I guess yes." The human looks down at her fingers and begin fidgeting before timidly asking, "S-So what's your name?"

"Name?" said the robot as he sits up straight. "Name… name… oh… designation, Wasp."

The little girl smiled and says, "I'm Sari."

"Sorry?" said Wasp as his head tilts a little in confusion, "Well you don't have to be sorry I like my-" he pauses for a nanoclick and looks back down at the human. "Wait… you don't seem surprised by my presence…are you not afraid of me?"

"W-Why?" started the child, "Why would I be afraid of you?" She looks down at her shoes and ponders a bit. Her eyes widen at the sudden realization. Her body begins tensing up as she quickly looks back up at Wasp and says, "Y-Y-You're an A-Autobot, aren't you?"

He slowly looks back down at her after hearing the uneasiness in her voice. Wasp quickly notices a terrified expression plastered on her face. He ponders what to say next not wanting to frighten the child. "Well… I was an Autobot… but… not anymore. I could never be one after what they did to me." Wasp looks back at the girl and sees her body relax.

"Phew," sighed the child as she places a hand over her chest in relief, "so then you're a Decepticon."

Wasp's optics look away from the child and replies, "I'm afraid… I'm not a Decepticon either. It's because everyone thinks I was a Decepticon is why I am no longer an Autobot." His optics gradually look back towards the girl and sees that petrified expression slowly return. "Would you please stop looking at me like that? I already told you I'm not an Autobot nor a Decepticon, so you don't need to be afraid."

The little girl remains motionless before taking a step back. "T-The last couple of times when robots weren't on either of the two sides came here it only caused trouble."

He continues to look at the child. "Well," Wasp started before looking away not being able to handle the fear written on the girl's face. "Just because a couple of bots caused trouble doesn't mean I would cause trouble. I wouldn't try to hurt anyone who hasn't done anything to provoke me." Wasp slowly looks back at the girl and says, "Plus you seem nice and you're the only one I've meet recently who'd rather talk to me than try to blast me." He watches as her frightened face dissolves. "You also seem to not be afraid of Cybertronians and I'm guessing there are very few of us here that are friend worthy."

The girl slowly begins inching closer to the robot and eventually takes a seat right next to him. She looks down at her hands and begins fidgeting with her fingers. The child opens her mouth about to say something, but quickly closes it not really knowing what to say. Instead she rests her head on the side of Wasp's leg. She soon says, "I really don't make friends so easily and from what you've said, you seem to have trouble finding true friends too, huh?

Wasp looks down at the small child next to him and answers, "Yeah, all my friends end up taken away, lost, or they end up forgetting about me."

"W-Well then it's settled," the girl said as she looks up at Wasp. She quickly stands tall and soon begins struggling to climb up Wasp's leg. She is eventually carefully lifted up by Wasp into his lap. "I'll be your true friend if you be my true friend. I won't run away and get lost from you nor would I ever forget about you." The girl smiles and holds out her arm with her hand's palm open. "S-So what do ya say?" Her smile slowly starts to fade as she watches Wasp just staring at her. She looks down as her arm slowly starts to lower. Suddenly her arm is held up and she looks back up to see Wasp's finger in her palm.

He smiles as his digit shakes the tiny girl's hand. "Sure that sounds great, but first what was your name again?"

She releases her grip and smiles, "I told you my name is Sari."

Wasp looks at her funny and says, "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

She giggles at Wasp's conclusion. "It's Sari, S-A-R-I… Sari Sumdac."

"Oh, Sari Sumdac is your name." Wasp places his palm next to Sari and she walks onto his servo. He lifts his servo up near his shoulder and she walks onto it. His optics quickly look towards her and he asks, "So Sari Sumdac what do you want to do first."

Sari giggles as she says, "You know, Wasp, you can just call me Sari." She watches as he nods his head.

"Okay, Sari it is then," Wasp said, "So what do you want to do first… friend." He asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm not sure, what do you want to do?"

Wasp places a digit near his mouth and ponders a bit before answering, "How about you show me all the stuff you organics do around here."

"Okay that could be fun!" exclaimed the girl with a smile written on her face.

* * *

><p>Well there was the first part and I hope you enjoyed it.<br>If I ever get around to writing up the second part, it will be about Wasp and Sari's day of fun followed by a meeting with an old platoon-mate of Wasp.


	2. A New Alternate Mode

I finally got around to writing the second chapter for this story.  
>The first thing you might notice,<br>I've changed the title from 'A Different Start For Wasp' to just 'A Different Start'  
>since it's also a different start for Sari as well.<br>Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A Different Start<br>**_**A New Alternate Mode**_

Wasp slowly begins walking but keeping an optic on his new friend, Sari Sumdac, making sure she is stabilized on his shoulder. "Are you comfortable up here?"

The girl turns towards Wasp's head and smiles, "Yea it's kinda nice being up here. Looking down upon the world, it makes me feel like a giant." She humorously starts roaring and waving her arms around, showing off her playful personality which very few people see. Sari giggles as she looks at Wasp only raising an eyebrow… at least she thinks it's an eyebrow. Her smile slowly starts to fade away, but it quickly returns as she sees him gradually starting to chuckle.

"If you think I'm tall," he laughs, "You should have seen my buddy, Bul-" Wasp stops himself in midsentence and his smile weakens away… at the thought of his so called friend.

Sari snaps her head and looks at her friend. "W-Wasp?" she quietly conveys with a hint of worry in her voice, "are you okay?" Her legs shuffle awkwardly as they dangle from Wasp's shoulder. She gingerly places a gently hand on the side of his face

He slowly feels the tender hand of his human friend and the saddening memories are wiped away. He smiles at her, which is returned with another smile. "Thanks Sari."

She continues to smile, but asks, "For what?"

"For just being… a true friend," he said while putting his digit within her hand and shaking it like they did before. "So… I believe," Wasp started trying to change the mood, "you promised you take me sightseeing."

Her smile grows as she nods, "I believe your right." Both Cybertronian and human smile at one another, but the smiles are broken by the sound of a low growl.

"What was that?" asked a perplexed Wasp while his optics shift around trying to locate the source of the noise.

"My stomach," she awkwardly answers with a blush on her face. She sees him staring at her in disbelief which causes her to look away in embarrassment. "That sound means I'm hungry," she said still not making eye contact with her friend. "Doesn't your stomach growl when you're hungry," she pauses for a bit, "do you even have a stomach or even eat."

"Well I don't really recall ever a sound coming from my body quite like that," exclaims Wasp, "but yes I do fuel up mostly on energon or oil."

"Hey… I can show you how we humans _fuel up_," she giggles. Sari looks over the edge of Wasp's shoulder and looks back at her friend. Wasp immediately knows what she's asking for and gently places her onto the ground. She looks up at the tall mech and asks, "S-So can you transform like the other robots?"

"Transform… of course, every Cybertronian can change to their alt modes." Wasp quickly starts transforming into his Cybertronian speedster vehicle.

Sari stares at her friend changing his entire body. She has never seen a Decepticon or Autobot transform in person, but then again she's never met one either. Sure the local news would show the robots in either form but they never showed the Cybertronians transforming. She continues to stare at Wasp and stands awestruck as his transformation comes to a close. A smile slowly begins creeping up on her face. "Oh my gosh! That was so amazing, the way you just folding and rotated so quickly," Sari said rapidly like she was just starting a sugar rush, "I don't even know where your hands, feet, or head or any of your body parts are. So cool!" She cannot contain her excitement as she jump up and down, ready to ride with Wasp. "So where's the door?"

Wasp is soon confused by her words, "The door?"

Her body slowly comes to a halt. "Y-You know a door, for me to get in."

"Oh," said a nervous Wasp, "W-Well there really isn't much room in here. I'm as compact as I can get."

Her smile is the next thing to go. "O-Oh well," she says hesitantly, "W-Well I guess I don't need to ride." Sari looks down at her feet. "We can just… walk."

Wasp quickly transforms back into robot mode. He looks down at his friend and is hurt that he sadden Sari. Suddenly his thought processor comes up with a solution and before Sari knew it, she was safety scooped up into his servos.

Sari watches as Wasp takes off towards the nearest road. "Where are we going, Wasp?"

The mech smiles down at Sari and replies, "To get that ride." Wasp comes to a stop as he reaches the sidewalk. He gently sets Sari down and looks at the vehicles parked on the street. "So which vehicle do you think I should be?"

"W-What?" is all Sari can ask as she raises an eyebrow towards the mech. "What do you mean?"

"I mean which vehicle do you want me to transform into."

Sari continues to stares at Wasp in confusion. "You mean you can also transform into anyone of these cars."

"Well no," Wasp started, "technically that would be a triple-changer and I've heard that process is really painful plus it messes with your head," he said as he taps his noggin.

"Triple-changer?"

Wasp smiles at Sari befuddled expression. "I'm simply saying I can change my alt mode into any one of these vehicles."

"Oh," said Sari, finally understanding Wasp. "Well I don't know which one you should transform into."

Wasp looks towards the parked vehicles, not sure which vehicle to scan, either. The two start walking down the sidewalk looking at the cars and trucks. The first they pass is a very large… well large to Sari, black truck. Wasp looks down at his little friend and waits for her to reply.

Sari looks towards the large vehicle and shakes her head. The two continue on to the next. They pass by several vehicles all ranging in different sizes, models, and colors. Sari and Wasp stop at the very last vehicle on the block, a sleek, yellow sports car with two black stripes running from the hood all the way to the back of the vehicle. Sari looks up at Wasp and can tell he's interested in this vehicle, but for some reason she just does not like it… well not for her friend Wasp anyway. She shakes her head, but finds out Wasp has ignored her this time. The child sighs and shuffles her feet a bit, hoping that her new friend does not make a habit out of doing that. She looks over on the other side of the street and spots a lone green car parked. Sari begins walking towards the crosswalk and waits for the streetlight to turn red. As it does, she looks both ways before crossing the street.

Wasp continues to stare at the sleek car. "With a green paint job, this would be the ideal alt mode." He looks down towards Sari, wondering about her opinion. Suddenly his optics are filled with fear as his little human friend is gone. He soon starts to panic, "Sari, Sari, SARI!" he exclaims nearly on the verge of running around in circles and shouting her name over and over again. Luckily for him, he heard the familiar voice of his friend.

"WASP! I'm over here."

Wasp turns his head around and sighs in relief as he spots Sari on the other side of the street. He walks around the yellow car and proceeds to cross the street. Only to get honked at, he flinches at the sight of the cars skidding to a stop in front of him. He watches the humans as they begin shouting various words towards him. Wasp quickly crosses the street and moves closer to Sari.

She looks up at Wasp as he approaches her. Sari can instantly tell her new friend is a little embarrassed by the situation, he experienced. She smiles up at him and lets out a soft giggle. "I guess I'm gonna have to teach you how to cross a street, huh?"

He merely scratches the back of his head as he looks back towards the street. Wasp shakes his head and quickly turns back towards Sari. Only to see her gesturing towards the green car, he looks at the car and is hoping she does not want this vehicle to be his alt mode. "This one?" he says as he points towards the hatchback.

Sari hesitantly nods her head. "Y-Y-Yes," she says starting to regret suggesting this car, "d-don't you think it's a good choice

Wasp looks down upon the small hatchback and the first thing he notices are there are a few rusty patches on the car. "Well…" he starts as he looks towards Sari. He sees her looking down to the ground and softly kicks a small pebble away from her. Wasp is once again hurt, that he could sadden Sari… twice in one day, even. He soon smiles brightly towards the child and says, "I love it. You managed to pick the only vehicle here that just screams Wasp."

Her smile slowly creeps back out as she replies, "I know right, I thought this was perfect because it's the same color you are."

Wasp continues to smile at his friend. His thoughts soon drift towards Sari's comment; she is right about the color, most of the time whenever he saw someone scan a vehicle, the vehicles were always the same color as the Cybertronian. He shakes the thoughts out of his head and says to Sari, "When you're right, you're right." Wasp looks towards the green hatchback. "Stand back," he said as he waits for Sari to step back. His purple optics slowly change to a bright green color before they fire a green beam of light towards the green hatchback. The beam scans the entirety of the vehicle. The green beam slowly fades away as a complete schematic of the green car appears in Wasp's purple optics. He smiles towards Sari and says, "Don't blink," as he begins his transformation into his new alternate mode.

Sari watches in amazement as her friend transforms into another vehicle. She makes sure not to blink, not wanting to miss a second of the transformation. As his transformation comes to a close, a smile begins forming on her face and all so can say is, "Wow!"

The new Wasp slowly opens his door and waits for Sari to enter. Once she enters the car, she takes a seat on the passenger side.

The little human reaches over for the safety belt and buckles herself in. Sari head begins looking in every direction, wondering where her friend's voice would come out of.

"So," said Wasp through his radio, "how do you like the interior?"

She simply smiles as she gets herself comfy on the seat. "I really like it, a lot, but then again whatever it looked like, I would still love it because it's you… buddy."

The windshield widens a bit at the last word Sari said. Buddy…that was something he has not been called in ages… well actually he was called 'little buddy.' The last bot that called him that was- "Hmm," is all Wasp says as his thoughts are interrupted by the little growl emanating from Sari's stomach.

Sari's eyes widen as her stomach grumbles loudly. She quickly looks down embarrassed that it happened again in front of her friend. The child soon starts hearing Wasp giggle, snapping her out of the embarrassment as she laughs along with him. She looks up towards the windshield and can vaguely see a smile written on it, which causes her to smile even more.

"Well I guess that's my cue to take you to _fuel up_, huh… little buddy."

"Little buddy… huh?" she smirks at him. "Okay, I'll tell you how to get there."

Soon the green hatchback begins its journey to the place where humans fuel up at. As he is driving to his destination, his side mirror begins showing a reflection of a small yellow jet, flying in the sky.

* * *

><p>Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.<p>

I apologize to those who commented, but didn't get a reply back from me.  
>I'm actually not sure how it's done, but I'm gonna figure it out. I just know it's going to be so simple a monkey could do it.<br>So I'm hoping with this chapter you all will forgive me.  
>Thank you for the comments.<p>

As for the next chapter it will be about how Wasp deals with a 'Human Villain'  
>I'm hoping the villain I picked out will be a surprise to everyone.<br>But like this chapter, it'll probably take a while too.


	3. Enter The Chaos

_**Enter the Chaos**_

The green hatchback turns off the street and into a driveway. "We're here," exclaims the little hungry girl. "Now pull up right behind that car," she said as she points to a car placing an order in.

Wasp pulls up right behind the small car and begins waiting for his turn. The interior becomes silent, which gets Wasp wondering… why? "Sari are you okay?"

"What?" said the child, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" asks a concerned Wasp, "You seem really quiet… is something wrong?"

"Huh?" said a confused Sari. "W-Why _is_ something wrong?"

"N-No," starts Wasp, "I-It's just… you got so quiet. I thought some-" Wasp is soon cut off by the sounds of giggling.

"I was just thinking of what to order," giggles Sari.

The windshield twitches forwards as if surprised. "You mean there's more than one thing you can eat?" said a flabbergasted Wasp.

"Of course there's more than one. I was debating whether to get a 'Robo Shake' or a 'Robo Drink'" smiles Sari. Her beverage thoughts are pushed aside as new thoughts replace them. She looks up towards the windshield. "Don't Cy-ber-tro-nians," Sari said slowly trying to pronounce it right, "have different things to _fuel up_ on, other than en-er-jon or oil?"

Hmm," Wasp ponders, "No it's pretty much energon with oil."

"Well, then are there different types of those two?"

"N-No, there's just the pink energon and plain old Maccadam's oil."

Sari's brown eyes widen and says, "There's only one thing to eat and drink on your planet." She is astonished about that fact of Cybertronians. "On Earth there are so many different types of food and beverages… it's unbelievable… didn't you get tired of eating and drinking the same thing? I think I would've gone bonkers if I only had one thing to-" she pauses in midsentence as a horn behind them honks. Sari looks up ahead and notices it's their turn. "Just pull up to where the other car was stopped at."

Wasp complies as he slowly drives forward. The windshield tilts as he observes the machine, currently on the side of them.

"Welcome to Burger Bot," said a teenagers voice through the intercom, "May I take your order."

"Hmm," Sari thought, not really ready to order but decides upon her usual order. She quickly moves to the driver's seat and say, "I'll have Big Bot Burger, large fries, and… a Robo Shake."

"Would you like a pie with that?" asked the unenthusiastic teenager.

"Um, No thank you."

"That'll be ten, ninety-five," said the teen as a panel on the machine flips over, revealing the payment options.

Sari quickly pulls out a card. "Don't tell my dad about this," she giggles. The girl looks out the window and looks at the payment choices and quickly skips over the cash and coins slots as she looks at the last payment selection. Sari soon swipes her card through it.

The machine's panel flips again, replacing it back with the menu. Once the authorization is approved, the menus on the sides of the machine quickly lower down revealing large gaps. Soon the top of the machine rapidly extends upwards as a small, orange block decorates the top of the machine. Two pincher-like clawed appendages speedily extract out of the gaps as the main menu slowly flips downward revealing a small paper bag and a large drink.

"What the?" exclaimed Wasp as this was something new and shocking to him. Just as Sari is about to grab her order, the small hatchback zips off sideways.

"Wasp," a startled Sari said, "w-what happened?" She opens the door and processed to get out.

As she closes the door, Wasp quickly transforms. "Did you see the way it changed," said an alarmed Wasp, "it seemed like it might have attacked." The two soon watch as every vehicle behind them quickly drives away. She soon starts to giggle.

As she walks towards the machine, the clawed arms grab both the bag and drink and hand them to Sari. "Have a Burgerific Day!" said the teen.

Sari walks back over to Wasp and stares back up at him. She smiles as she says, "Did that machine really scare you?"

Wasp looks away from his friend, not making optic-contact, and feeling really embarrassed. "N-No…" he finally looks towards Sari's smiling face, but looks away again, "m-maybe."

The small human lets out a soft giggle before her eyes widen. She sees Wasp's metallic cheeks light up a shade of pink. Sari smiles, surprised her robotic friend could even blush… he was so different from the numerous Automatons scattered across the city. Even though they were alive… somewhat, Wasp was a fully sentient robot, capable of friendship, fear, and probably so much more. She smiles softly as she moves closer to him and slowly hugs his leg.

His embarrassment fades away as he feels Sari wrap her arms around his leg. He a little stunned by Sari's sudden hug, but only finds himself smiling tenderly. Wasp lowers his servo towards the little girl.

Sari watches as Wasp's hand lowers down towards her. It soon lands to the ground with his palm facing up. The girl sets her dinner down as she slowly walks onto the center of his palm and steadies herself as he lifts her up. Sari is soon eye-level with the Cybertronian. She smiles as she gives Wasp's face a hug.

Wasp cannot help but smile tenderly towards his friend. His other servo moves and covers Sari's back as he returns the big hug. Their hug could have continued for awhile, but screams quickly break it up. The two soon look towards the shrieks. Wasp sees a young couple shouting and pointing. His optics droop as he says, "Do they… think I would hurt you Sari? I would never… never in a million stellar cycles do that."

His human friend quickly sees the sadness in his eyes and hopes the couple's words did not hurt him. Sari places a friendly hand on Wasp's cheek before smiling, "Wasp I know you would never hurt me. But," she giggles, "they weren't scared of you?"

His optic ridges rise up, completely confused. "What?" he asks, "They weren't then who were they afraid of?"

She smiles once again as she points towards the creature the young couple were actually petrified of and says, "Him!"

Wasp turns his head to see a small human standing on one of the tables near the restaurant. The human looks to be about the age of Sari, maybe a little bit younger.

The boy appears to be wearing a gray helmet over his head that also cover the sides of his face. The kid grins dastardly before he begins to speak, "Attention food patrons, I am here to save you from… pause for dramatic effect… _yourselves_. His dark green cape flows as a gust of wind mysteriously burst from the boy's body. "Now you will all bear witness as I destroy our fair city." He laughs like any comic book villain would laugh as he reaches towards two canisters attached to his belt. The human pulls up the canisters and quickly pops the lids off of them.

Meanwhile the young couple who had first spotted the villain, quake in fear at the small boy in front of them. While Wasp can only raise an optic ridge, wondering if this is for real. He looks towards Sari and sees her merely rolls her eyes.

The canisters appear to have a button under the caps as they are quickly pressed down by the boy. The bottles quickly start dispending a spray. The boy laughs his evil laugh, "In only a matter of moments the Earth's very ozone will crumble before the awesome might of," he pauses for another dramatic effect, "Professor Chaos!"

Wasp turns back towards Sari and whispers, "What are those things he's holding and… a better question who is he?"

"Hair spray bottles… I think," is her response, "and he's a kid who's always trying crazy stunts like this… though I really don't know his name, all I know is he gets into fights with some other kid dressed as a raccoon or something like that and-" Before she can finish her sentences, she is cut off by the sounds of screams.

The young woman screams as her date faints into her arms. "Oh if only Mysterion were here," she states to the world around her.

Sari sees Wasp's face turns towards her again. She lets out a sigh and answers, "Another kid who clashes with him."

Wasp soon starts seeing a few people running away from fear, leaving their food behind even leaving their _vehicles_ behind. While he also sees the majority of Burger Bot's customers continue on with their lives, completely oblivious of the child. He sighs, internally, glad that not all humans were scared of organics who possess no threat. Wasp smiles towards Sari, glad she is not showing signs of fear. He gently places her down and says, "I better put a stop to this." He soon starts walking towards the boy while saying, "Alright stop that, you're scaring a few of the humans around here."

The boy slowly stops the spraying, "Who dares to confront the mighty Chaos?" He looks up at the large robot and is awestruck for a bit, but quickly regains his composure. His arms quickly pull back as he throws the two cans at the metallic giant.

The small cans hit Wasp's forehead, not even scratching his paint job. Although he was surprised that the human could accurately hit his head. He quickly lifts his servo catching the small objects within it. He cannot help but let out a soft chuckle, "Was that it?" he mumbles.

The child smirks and says, "Wait for it."

Sari raises an eyebrow wondering what this kid was planning. She soon sees the boy pull his gloved hand back and starts seeing static appearing from it. "W-W-Wasp," she starts to say.

The boy sees the robot turn its head to look at a girl apparently calling his name. Imagine a robot being named after a tiny insect, he laughs at the thought. He quickly takes the opportunity to strike, "NOW!" he shouts as he shoots his clenched arm forward. A bolt of electricity shoots from the boy's gloved hand, towards an unsuspecting robot.

"WASP! LOOK OUT," is all Sari can shout as her friend is hit by the surge of energy.

As the power hits Wasp's chassis, he is flung backwards, landing on his aft. The two small canisters in his servo fly upwards into the air. Wasp's optics widen in surprise from the whole ordeal. His optics widen even further as he sees the child pull back his other arm and shoots another blast of energy towards him. Suddenly something new comes into optic-range, his optics soon focus on the bottles falling right before him.

In the seconds this is happening, it goes by slowing for Sari. She watches as Wasp is shoved to the ground and now she stares at a new energy blast heading right towards Wasp's face. Her fragile little eyes start to tear up at the thought of losing perhaps her only _real_ friend. "_No_," she fearfully mumbles. She cannot lose him… not him… not… "WASP," she shouts at the top of her lungs as she began sprinting towards her very best friend.

Wasp hears his name being called out and turns to see Sari vastly approaching him. "Sari don't come any-" before he can finish the bolt of lightning strikes the falling canisters nearing Wasp's face. The impact causes the canisters to explode sending the Cybertronian hurtling into Burger Bot's playground.

Luckily, no children were playing on the playground. After this scene the folks who did not notice Professor Chaos are certainly aware of him now, rapidly grabbing their belongings and fleeing for their lives.

The Cybertronian blinks his optics, dazed from the situation. He tries to regain his composer as he shakes his head, trying to get his processor back to normal. Wasp looks over towards the super-powered child and sees him laughing his socks off. His optics widen in realization, he starts frantically looking around the area for Sari. After a few nanoclicks of searching, Wasp turns back towards this professor before his servos rotate into his arms and out revolve his stingers.

Meanwhile Sari slowly opens her eyes and sees the bright blue sky above with a hint of a few scattered clouds. Her pupils move upwards as she sees a little yellow plane or jet fly by, her eyes following as she sees something else at the bottom of her eyes. Sari starts to rise up off her back and sits down before she sees her friend, Wasp. She smiles, but wonders why he looks angry. The small girl soon remembers the explosion as she quickly looks around and spots her Burger Bot bag and drink and realizes she was pushed back pretty far, but luckily she was not injured. Her face turns back towards Wasp and sees something _different _about her friend. Wasp did not look like himself, his face no longer had that pleasant expression as it was replace by a raging scowl and now he had some type of dagger in his hands… and he was staring at the wannabe super villain. Her eyes widen as she stands tall and calls out his name, "WASP! Don't he's just a kid," she pauses hoping she got his attention before finishing, "like me."

Wasp's optics widen at the sound a Sari's sweet voice. He sighs in relief, but her words echo in his processor. The Cybertronian looks down at his stingers before looking back at the boy and realizes what he almost could have done. If he had not heard Sari's voice, he would have done something he regretted and where would he be… his friendship with Sari would have ended with her only seeing him as a monstrous killer and not to mention all the other consequences that would have befallen him. Wasp closes his optics as his stingers circle back into his forearms and out spins his servos. As he opens up his optics, he sees not the boy but his very best friend, Sari. He runs to her side before gently scooping her up in his arms and hugs her softly to his faceplate, which is immediately returned. "Thank you, Sari," is all Wasp can say to his little friend.

Professor Chaos stares in disbelief as the robot ignores him to get all lovey-dovey with some girl. His fists clench up tightly as sparks begin to emanate from them. He was going to show them, nobody overlooks the awesomeness that is Professor Chaos.

Sari soon begins to hear the sound of static starting to fire up. "Uh, Wasp," she starts, "I think we better move."

Wasp looks over his shoulder to see the child. His optics widen in horror as he sees a flurry of bolts heading in their direction. He dodges the first couple of shots easily, but his body slowly starts to slow down and is hits by a few of them, but always making sure his body took the blunt of the attack. The Cybertronian continues to dodge and at the same time gets hit by the blasts, "How am I suppose to stop him?"

"How about you distract him and I'll take his gloves by surprise," said an enthusiastic Sari which only got a look from Wasp. "I know, that's out of the question, but how are _we_ gonna stop him?"

"I don't know," said a worrying Wasp, "maybe he'll run out of juice or-" before Wasp can finish his thought a new voice begins screaming something.

"BUTTERS!"

The duo sees a blonde haired man tapping his foot towards Professor Chaos. While the child has stopped firing energy blasts from his gloves. "Oh hamburgers," is all Chaos is able to mumble which really confuses the two.

"Leopold Stotch, how many times have your mother and I told you not to try and destroy the world," said apparently Professor Chaos's father. The boy jumps off the table he had been standing on the whole time and walks over to his father. "You know your grounded mister," said the man as he removes his son's helmet, revealing his black hair. The man grabs a hold of his son's hand and they soon start walking home.

The father and son start walking by the large robot holding the little girl. "Dad can I just say one thing," said Professor Chaos, "to my friends."

"All right but make it short," replies his father as he lets his son's hand go.

Professor Chaos takes a dramatic stance and points towards the large robot. "Mark my words metallic man," he exclaims with a scowl on his face, "you will feel my wrath once we meet again in battle." He takes his father's hand as they continue their journey home. "Oh," he says as he looks over his shoulder with a completely different expression on his face. "See ya at school on Monday, Sari," said the boy with a smile on his face while waving his other hand.

The duo watches as Professor Chaos better known as Leopold 'Butters' Stotch and his father disappear from sight. One of Wasp's optic ridges rises up as his optics shift towards Sari's form before asking, "So you know him?"

Sari slowly turns around staring at Wasp's eyes before stating, "Oh I guess I do… Leopold is a classmate of mine." She looks over her shoulder staring off into the direction the boy and his father walked away towards and mumbles, "Now I get why everyone keeps mentioning butter around him, must be his nickname or something."

He hears her mumbles something to herself and plainly asks, "Hmm?" Sari turns her head around only shaking it with a smile on her face, telling him it was nothing. Wasp's optics start looking around the area, not surveying the damage but searching for Sari's _fuel_. "Oh there it is!" he exclaims.

"What?" is all the child can say as she looks around the damaged restaurant.

"Your fuel," he says as his digit points to her bag and drink.

She looks down at the ground, her eyes following where Wasp's finger was leading her. Sari sees her Burger Bot bag and her Robo Shake in the distance. "Oh my food," she says with a pout before her stomach let out a low grumble. Her eyes widen at the sound before her cheeks light up a light shade of red… her stomach embarrassed her again.

Upon hearing hear stomach groan, Wasp starts walking over to her fuel source. He stops in front of Sari's meal before proceeding to bend over and grab it. His body comes to a stop as he hears sounds of sirens in the distance. Wasp straightens up his body and sees the flashing lights vastly approaching them. He slowly backs away before asking, "What are they?"

"Law enforcement," she said in a low voice.

* * *

><p>Well here's chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it!<br>And I apologize for the long, and I mean long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it.  
>I want to say the next one will be up soon, but I don't want to make promises I can't keep.<br>So it'll probably be up sooner than it took me to upload this chapter.

So did everyone like Wasp's first fight with a human super villain.  
>Back when this was in the planing stages, I had no idea who to use, everyone I thought up was either two powerful or just difficult to write.<br>And then I saw the episode 'Professor Chaos' and decided he would be an easy villain to defeat, since all that was needed was one of his parents.  
>As for his power, I'll let the reader decide on that. Me personally I see it like how Nanosec got his power, seeing a floating robotic head then receiving his gloves but ends up getting grounded before he can use them.<p> 


	4. Roll To The Rescue

_**Roll To The Rescue**_

"Law enforcement," Wasp mutters, the last time law enforcement was brought out was when he was taken away to the Cybertron stockades. "Not again," he mumbles to himself.

Sari watches as a purple fire truck comes screeching to a halt as its siren continues flashing and ringing. The second vehicle to approach the disaster area is a green bulldozer with a few hints of purple, it slowly treads around Wasp and Sari as it stops in front of the destroyed playground.

The third vehicle, a black and white police car with its lights flashing, comes to a stop before a human step out of the car. "Alright what seems to be the problem here?" says the stout man. He slowly turns his head before spotting the long green legs of a robot. His face cocks upwards, staring at the robot's face. The officer lets out a groan of annoyance, "Oh great another one… alright what's your model's identification?"

Wasp's optics widen in shock that another human is talking to him. He slowly turns towards Sari in his servo and asks, "Model identification? What's he mean?"

"Hmm," she ponders, "I think he wants to know your name."

"What the?" the officer utters as he notices the tiny girl within the robot's hand. "Alright set the girl down unless you're asking for trouble."

Wasp looks down at Sari before noticing the three vehicles slowly start to surround him. He slowly takes a step back only for the vehicles to move closer towards him. The mech carefully looks at each vehicle… something seemed oddly familiar yet _different _about them.

The grey-haired man sighs in annoyance before he pulls a megaphone out. He pushes a button on the machine as he talks through it, "Alright-" the megaphone simply begins ringing rather than doing its job. The man rolls his eyes as he flings the object back into the police cruiser. He proceeds to pull out a device from the car attached only by a coiled wire connecting it to the inside of the vehicle. He pushes the button on the remote and talks, "I'll tell you one more time, set the girl down," says his voice over the police car's PA system. The man shakes his head before yelling through the device, "Okay have it your way… Rescue Bots Transform!" The device is quickly snatched out of the man's grasp and placed back into its proper place.

The fire truck, police cruiser, and the bulldozer slowly start to transform. Wasp watches as before him are no longer vehicles but robots, their transformations so simple yet the trio towers over him. His optics scan their chassis' for any signs of their allegiance, but soon remembers what the human called them… Rescue _Bots_. His optics widen as he takes a few more steps away from the Rescue Bots. Wasp's free hand quickly rotates into his forearm as a stinger swings out before aiming at the robots in front of him.

The trio of Rescue Bots turns to one another with blank expressions on their face. The once police car and bulldozer turn towards the older man while the fire truck robot takes a step towards the green robot, ready to do battle.

Sari quickly realizing where this is going and soon speaks up, "Hold on Wasp." She gestures towards the robots and says, "They're not going to hurt you. They're the Rescue Bots."

"B-But their Autobots," he replies still holding his stinger towards the three. "Just cause they're a subgroup of Autobots doesn't mean they're any different from the average ones."

Sari lets out a small giggle before saying, "Oh I think there's a big difference between Rescue Bots and Autobots." This statement only has Wasp change his attention from the robots to Sari. She smiles as she continues, "The Autobots are only from Cy-ber-tron, right?" she says still pronouncing Wasp's home planet out. The small girl waits until she sees her friend nod in response before finishing, "Well the Rescue Bots were created here… on Earth."

Wasp's optics slowly widen at the words coming from Sari's mouth. "B-But… that's impossible," he says before looking down towards his friend, "isn't it?" Wasp lowers his arm to his side, pondering how Cybertronians could be created on Earth. "How?" is all he asks his little friend.

"Simple," she giggles, "My dad created them!"

"Dad? Created? Them?" Wasp was simply at a loss of words. What was he suppose to say? Something of Sari's created these Rescue Bots. This completely confused the pit out of Wasp. His thoughts come to a close as a loud thump is heard through his audio receptors. He looks up only to see the purple robot has taken a step closer to the duo. This causes Wasp to raise his arm back up and aim his stinger towards the Rescue Bot.

"E'hem," the man mutters over the megaphone, apparently he obtained it from the Rescue Bot before it transformed, gaining the attention of Wasp, Sari, and even the Rescue Bots. "I'll give you one final chance to set the girl down." The Rescue Bots turn to look at the green robot before taking a step closer to him. "Alright have it your way." He turns to look at the Rescue Bots before issuing the order, "Rescue Bots engage _but_ do not harm the girl."

The three robots nod their heads in unison before closing in on their target. Sari watches as the trio closes in on herself and Wasp. She looks over to the chief of police and shouts, "WAIT!" Her little outburst gains the attention of every sentient being in the parking lot and causes them to hold their positions. The little girl looks up into her friend's face asking to set her down, which he obliges to. Once her shoes touch the pavement, she suddenly feels all eyes on her. She would have been okay with just Wasp but there were also the three Rescue Bots and Captain Carmine Fanzone. Her eyes widen as stage fright slowly begins to envelop her.

Wasp watches as Sari freezes in place and slowly starts to fidget with her fingers. He crouches down before looking over her head. "Sari are you o-" is all the green mech is able to say as he is tackled by the large, purple fire truck robot.

As the two roll on the ground, Sari is knocked out of her frozen position. She watches in horror as the much larger robot uses the momentum of the roll to fling Wasp away. "NO," she shouts before attempting to run towards her fallen friend before a hand grabs a hold of her shoulder. "Let me go," she says as she struggles from the grasp. Sari looks over her shoulder and sees Captain Fanzone holding her steady. She knew Wasp was in deeper trouble than when he was facing Professor Chaos since she knew the police chief's father would not show up and end the battle.

Wasp's chassis collides into the empty playground, again. He shakes his head as he stands up and stares at the Rescue Bot. His optics narrow at his opponent before taking a few steps away from the debris. The mech's head quickly tilts to the side, cracking the joints inside his neck before slowly crouching down in a defensive stance.

The purple Rescue Bot merely raises an optic ridge at the strange stance the green robot performed. The mech looks over his shoulder and stares into the face of the chief and sees him nod. He turns back to face the target before he charges towards the robot.

Wasp watches as the purple mech charges towards him, exactly the action Wasp predicted the bot would take. Just as the Rescue Bot is about to tackle Wasp, he slams into the lower half of the mech and using the Rescue Bot's momentum, he lifts the bot over him and flings him away. The green mech watches as the once fire truck shoots straight into the Burger Bot. Wasp's dental plating slowly tap together with a flabbergasted expression.

Captain Fanzone stands in place with a look of astonishment, over how the little robot could out maneuver the much larger Rescue Bot. The chief shakes his head removing the initial shock before turning towards the two remaining rescuing robots. "Well don't just stand there."

The two flinch as Captain Fanzone's words echo through their audios. They slowly start to descend upon the little mech while his back is turned.

Sari sees the Rescue Bots making their way towards her friend. She struggles to remove herself from Fanzone's grasp and is surprised as she manages to get away. She's not sure how but thought it probably had something to do with Wasp's incredible feat of strength. The little girl closes her eyes as she makes a beeline towards her friend. She slowly comes to a halt before her eyes gradually open and widen as she stares into the back of Wasp's leg. She looks over her shoulder and sees the two Rescue Bots still making their way towards the two. At first she is stunned to find she managed to pass the two up and get to Wasp first but her expression turns to a look of determination. "STOP!" she yells at the top of her lungs, her eyes closing in the process. When she opens her eyes she is surprised to find all eyes on her again, but this time she did not falter. "This needs to stop, Wasp isn't a bad guy."

"Isn't a bad guy?" Fanzone repeats, "Just look at what he did." He quickly gestures the damaged surrounding area.

Sari quickly points to the playground before saying, "That was caused by Professor Chaos." She soon turns to the destroyed restaurant, "And for your information, the Burger Bot was destroyed by _that_ Rescue Bot." She watches as the purple robot slowly gets to his feet. "Wasp isn't to blame, he's… he's," she tries to find the perfect word to describe Wasp. "He's my _guardian_."Sari turns to look up into Wasp's face before quietly adding, "And my friend."

Captain Fanzone simply raises an eyebrow at the girl's answer. He places a hand under his chin clearly about to go into deep thought. Of course, he knew that the child was Sari Sumdac, daughter of Isaac Sumdac, who worked on the Rescue Bot program over at Powel Products. So it was entire possible, Professor Sumdac could have built a special Rescue Bot to be his daughter's guardian. With his hand still under his chin, he looks over at the destruction. It was true… Professor Chaos was still on the loose and could have been the cause and the Heatwave modeled Rescue Bot ended up crashing into the restaurant. Everything slowly starts bouncing around in his head as he ponders what to do.

Wasp stares at the quiet chief of police before crouching down towards Sari. He whispers, "What's he doing?"

"Thinking," she replies before thinking over it herself, "I think?"

"Okay Miss Sumdac," he smiles as he sees her eyes widen in confusion on how he knows her name. "Let's just say I know everybody in this town. So I'm assuming your Rescue Bot… Wasp was it… was protecting you from Professor Chaos right?" He watches her nod her head before continuing, "And he was protecting you from these Rescue Bots," he gestures towards the construction and police vehicle robots. Fanzone waits for her to nod in confirmation before he continues, "So I just have one question where did your guardian come from?"

Sari quickly turns her head towards Wasp, not entirely sure if she should tell Fanzone that Wasp is from outer space and not an actual Rescue Bot. "W-Well…" she is not sure what to tell the chief of police. Luckily from out of nowhere a whirling sound can be heard in the distance. The sound grows louder and louder with each passing second, Sari and Wasp look all around the surrounding area for a sign of the object making the noise. They eventually notice Captain Fanzone looking off into a direction before they look in the same direction, spotting a large grey helicopter slowly descending to the ground.

The helicopter gradually makes a landing near the Rescue Bots. The door to the cockpit swings open as a young woman hops out of the vehicle. The woman clad in the standard flight suit all recruits had to wear when inside the rescue helicopter while also wearing a helmet with a visor over her eyes. She walks over to the chief before informing him of recent events, "Reports indicate that a little girl just released the terrible trio."

Fanzone merely raises an eyebrow not understanding what the woman had just reported. "Little girl? Terrible- Dani what're you talking about?"

"Huh?" she says in a slightly confused tone. "Oh sorry pops," she starts fully understanding his question, "you know Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Captain Fanzone shakes his hands towards her. "I got those three but… what about a little girl?"

"Oh… according to the guards some little girl managed to _literally _eject them from their cells."

"Ugh," he groans while scratching the back of his neck, this was the beginning of an even longer day. "Alright I'll have to question the guards and see the surveillance tapes."

Meanwhile Wasp and Sari listen in on what has just transpired over at the jail. Wasp looks down at Sari and whispers, "So who are Plasmid- Plasma- er who are they?"

Sari looks up at Wasp before answering, "You remember Professor Chaos right?" She waits until he nods his head before continuing, "Well Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload are like a hundred times worse than he could be."

"Alright," Captain Fanzone nearly shouts to clear his head, thus startling both Wasp and Sari. He turns over towards the green, construction mech and says, "Boulder I want you to begin repairs on the Burger Bot and its playground."

The mech simply nods its head in affirmation before walking over to the destroyed area. He slowly transforms back into his green and purple bulldozer form before scooping up various debris and moving them out of the way, so he can begin repairs.

The chief, after watching Boulder begin his duties, turns to the black and white mech. "Chase I want you to seal off the area while repairs are being handle."

"Understood," the mech slowly replies in a completely robotic voice devoid of any emotions. Chase begins taping off the area with yellow tape with the words 'Do Not Cross' splayed repeatedly on it.

Dani and Captain Fanzone slowly climb into the grey helicopter. Dani takes her seat behind the controls while Fanzone pops his head out of the vehicle. "And Miss Sumdac, please keep your guardian out of trouble." He smiles as he sees her sheepishly nod her head before turning to the remaining Rescue Bot. "Heatwave follow Blades," he simply orders as the helicopter takes flight.

Heatwave slowly passes by Wasp and Sari. He narrows his optics towards the tiny green mech as if angered by Wasp's actions in throwing him into the Burger Bot. If his optics were daggers they would have pierced through the tinier mech's head. A visor slowly slides over his optics and he takes a robotic stance, looking like the other two Rescue Bots. He soon transforms back into his purple fire truck mode before following the helicopter down the road.

Sari lets out a sigh, glad she did not have to explain Wasp's origins to Captain Fanzone. She looks up to her friend and smiles. "Well I think that was enough excitement for one day." The purple haired girl watches as Wasp looks down at her and chuckles in agreement. "I say let's go home." She watches as he looks up into the setting sky before catching on to what she said. "I-I know my home's not C-Cy-ber-tron… but you can stay there if you want to- I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

Wasp looks down towards his friend before smiling warmly in her direction. He slowly kneels down getting closer to her and says, "Well… if I'm your guardian… I guess I'll have to stay there. Plus you can't get rid of your best friend that easily."

She smiles before gesturing him to come closer. He lowers his head to nearly her height before she hugs his cheek. The duo's eyes close as they share a tender moment.

"Aww!"

Their eyes quickly snap open as they glance over at the Rescue Bot known as Boulder. The mech smiles towards their display of affection causing them to separate rather quickly. Wasp stands up straight while Sari starts blushing. Her embarrassment slowly fades as a thought forms in the back of her mind… the Rescue Bots were not suppose to show emotions, they were just robots… right? She turns to look over at the green and purple bot, giving him a questioning look.

"Uh!" This startles the bot as he flinches backwards a bit. A visor, similar to the one on Heatwave, slides over his optics as he stand robotically and resumes his orders.

"Huh?" She would have questioned the Rescue Bot but decides against it. She turns towards Wasp, who seemed oblivious of the robot's actions. "You ready to head home?"

He nods his head, "I'm ready if you're ready." He is about to transform before remembering there was still something they were forgetting. He looks around the area only spotting the two remaining Rescue Bots and that is when he heard it, Sari's stomach growling. That was what they were forgetting her _fuel_.

This time, no blush appears over her cheeks, this happened one to many times to be embarrassing. She merely groans in annoyance at its unpredictable timing or mainly when it was quiet.

"Excuse me miss I believe this is yours."

Sari turns around and sees the black and white robot, Chase. He has his hand near her with her Burger Bot bag and Robo Shake. She takes them but knows her food is cold and her shake has melted. The girl looks up to the Rescue Bot and smiles, "Thank you."

Chase nods his head. "You are most certainly welcome- er," he stops like he said something he should not have. "Because remember a litter free environment is a healthy and safe environment," he concludes with a robotic voice once again void of any emotions. He quickly resumes his active duties.

Sari watches as Chase the Police-Bot resumes his work before hearing the transformation sound. She slowly turns around and sees Wasp back in his little hatchback mode. The passenger door swings open and she quickly gets in. She buckles in her safety belt as the door closes. The green car slowly begins to take its leave. While she waits for her friend to find the exit, she looks into the side-view mirror and sees the Construction-Bot, Boulder, waving. The girl smiles as she rolls down the window and pops her head out before waving goodbye.

Boulder twitches as he resumes his robotic stance and begins picking up large concrete stabs from the demolished restaurant.

As Wasp finds the exit, they pass by the Police-Bot and she waves goodbye to him as well. She watches as he smiles and nods but like the Construction-Bot did, he goes still and continues his work. Sari slowly sits back into her seat in thought as she takes a sip of her melted Robo Shake. She looks out the window towards the setting sun before spotting a lone jet fly by. She reaches into her Burger Bot bag and pulls out a small fry before taking a bite… figures, it is cold; she has to remember to nuke her food once she got home. Her mind travels back to the thoughts before. Wasp was the first transforming robot she met, he is full of emotion. While every other robot in the city was devoid of any emotion, save for the Autobots and Decepticons… and three robots she knew personally. But these Rescue Bots were different… they were like Wasp but at the same time different… maybe just maybe, there was more to the Rescue Bots than meets the eye.

* * *

><p>I apologize for this chapter coming in so late.<br>I have already started the next chapter, but I'm slowly losing interest in this fic.  
>But is it contradicting, that I'm interested in the sequel for this story. Ugh, I've already actually started writing it too.<p>

Basically it would be one-shots of Wasp and his friends losing the battle, since the heroes always win and I thought it would be different for them to lose.  
>In general they would be crossovers, since there are more powerful beings than just warfaring alien robots.<br>Would anybody be interested in that?

Anyway back to the chapter, originally the Rescue Bots weren't going to be in this fic, Wasp and Sari would of just ended up home after Professor Chaos' defeat.  
>But thanks to the cartoon they were added and even then I envisioned them differently. They would of been evil Autobots rather than automatons created by Sari's father.<p> 


	5. Friendship Is

_**Friendship Is…**_

The ride back is certainly a quiet one. As he is driving around the city, Wasp manages every now and then a glimpse of Sari. Her head slowly bobbing up and down as slumber slowly creeps into her eyes. He is torn from actually disturbing her or letting her continue on the path to a stasis nap. Unfortunately, he has to stir her… since he does not know where he is going. "Sari," he softly mutters before seeing her eyes widen and look towards the source of the noise. "Umm… which way now?" he asks before receiving an answer from his little buddy. And just as it started it ends, silence befalls the vehicle once more. The duo is content in the quietness, because after all _big_ events happened today for both of them.

The green hatchback continues down the street the little girl was directing him towards. Sari's eyes slowly drift shut but instead of sleep filling her body, her mind wanders towards the day that is slowly coming to an end.

Today, Sari Sumdac made a new friend and not just anyone but an actual alien life form. She met the Cybertronian and managed to become best friends with the robotic alien. Before her very eyes she had seen the robot transform into its vehicle mode followed by watching it transform into something it clearly was not. She watched as he tried to take on Professor Chaos, while trying to find a way without hurting him. Sari tried to stop the Rescue Bots from harming her friend which she somehow managed to do… of course a breakout at the local jail helped as well. And finally, Wasp became her guardian… someone to watch over her and protect her.

The green hatchback continues down the road nearing their destination. An image of Sari is reflected on the rearview mirror and Wasp sees a small smile appear on her face. A few times, Sari appears to nearly nod off, but quickly opens her eyes as if she didn't fall asleep whenever Wasp would ask for another direction or whenever her stomach tried to embarrass her again.

Soon the little car pulls into the driveway belonging to Sari and her family. Her eyes slowly slide open as she sluggishly unbuckles her seat belt before opening the door. Her shoes touch the concrete as she lets out a yawn. Sari stretches her arms upwards trying to rejuvenate her body. She may seem sleepy now but knows as soon as she sets foot into her house she will be wide awake. She looks at the twilight sky before turning to look at her hatchback companion. "I need you to stay here until I know it's safe for you to come in."

"What?" Wasp asks voice filled with concern, "Is it dangerous in your home?"

She lets out a small giggle as she answers him, "No I just can't let my family see you yet. Y'know… don't wanna freak em out with a giant robot."

"Oh… that makes since."

"Be back in a bit," she says while patting his frame. She walks from the driveway to the stepping stone pathway that led to her house. Sleep quickly leaves her eyes as she makes a game of jumping from one stone to the other trying not to step on the grass around the stones. She comes to a stop as she lands onto the 'Welcome' mat just before the front door. She stares at the cursive wording below her before her head turns to the nearby window and can tell its pitch black behind the blinds. She reaches into a pocket before fishing out a lone key. Sari places it into the keyhole while smiling, knowing she would get away scot-free.

Just as she is about to turn the key unlocking the door, the door's lock unbolts itself as the door swings open. In front of the girl stands a faded green colored robot with a large screen for a head while a graduation-styled cap-like structure rests above it. It crosses its arms over its chest and slowly begins tapping its foot. The screen-like face just stares, blankly, at the girl as if she has done something.

Sari still in the same position she was while unlocking the door, key still in her hand as if the lock was still there. She sheepishly grins back at the robots before saying, "Good evening Tutor Bot."

The robot's arms fall to its side and stops tapping its foot. It raises up one arm and gestures for the little girl to enter. "Good evening Sari, it's good to see you." Tutor Bot steps out of the way to let her enter her house. "I was hoping you would've joined us for dinner."

She giggles at her tutor's words before replying, "Tutor Bot you don't eat… none of you guys do."

"True, but wouldn't it be nice for you to sit down and have a quiet meal at home?"

Sari mentally rolls her eyes, Tutor Bot cannot cook and here he is talking about meals. She turns towards the robot before asking, "So… is dad home?"

"Unfortunately, he is not. Mr. Powel has him working late and your father will be back sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh," she says with a little disappointment on her face. Her discontent fades as she has to ask about something important. "Tutor Bot… do you think dad'll let me have someone spend the night this weekend?"

"I'm not sure… you've never had anyone over before."

"I know… but I recently made a friend and was wondering if h- they could spend the night." Sari turns to Tutor Bot hoping he did not notice her slip up, because he would not allow a boy much less robot boy to stay over.

"Hmm," he ponders with a hand under his chin. "I suppose it doesn't hurt to ask?" He looks down to Sari before asking, "Would you like to ask him?" Tutor Bot waits to see her nod her head in reply. A telephone number slowly begins appearing on his screen-like face as a dial tone is heard coming from his speakers.

After a few rings, an image of an older man appears on the screen. The man stares down at the screen in Sari's direction. "Why hello Sari," begins her father.

"Hi dad," Sari replies in a tone a little quieter than usual.

"I'm glad you gave me a call. I need- oh now where are my manners, you called me. Did you need anything?"

Sari stares up at her father before noticing he has an eye patch over his left eye. She wonders if the injury has something to do with the fact that her father's hair has disappeared. She shakes the thoughts out of her head since there was another question on her mind. "Yea, I was wondering if… it was okay to have a friend stay the weekend?"

"A friend?" he asks a little surprised since he knows Sari has a hard time making friends. Professor Sumdac watches as his daughter nods before replying with a bright smile, "I don't see any problem with it." He looks away from the screen to check on his latest invention before asking, "Have you finished your homework… I don't want to find out Tutor Bot was doing it again."

Sari simply rolls her eyes, that incident only happened once. "No, we didn't get any homework for the weekend."

He turns back towards his daughter and asks, "Is your room clean? I don't want your friend to sleep in a messy room."

"It's clean enough," she looks down towards her shoes before continuing, "plus I was thinking we could sleep in the garage."

Sumdac cocks a brow, "And why in the garage?"

"Because it's bigger… and roomy," she sheepishly replies.

He crosses his arms over his chest. "Sari Sumdac, just what are you planning for this sleep over?"

Her eyes look in every direction but her father's. "Umm," is all she is able to reply. She desperately tries to figure out something that would not come back to bite her in the rear. Suddenly an idea sparks itself within her mind; she looks back in the direction of her father. "I was going to use the projector on the large empty wall in the garage… you know to watch TV."

"Hmm," he places a gloved hand under his chin. "I guess that would be a great movie experience." He nods his head before looking up, over Sari. "Tutor Bot make sure there is nothing dangerous in the garage to harm Sari or her friend."

"Of course," chimes the robot after not speaking for the whole conversation.

Isaac Sumdac looks towards Sari. "If you get hungry, you can order a pizza or something."

"Thanks dad," she responds happily. She soon grows quiet as she asks, "um, dad where do we keep the oil?"

This time both of the professor's eyebrows rise, "Oil? What do you need with oil?"

Sari looks away as her eyes widen. "Uh," her mind draws a blank. "Um… just… just… oh, just in case Tutor Bot or any of the other bots need it."

If the professor's brows weren't raised they'd be. "You know they don't need any."

"Oh yeah," she sheepishly replies. Sari looks around nervously, knowing her dad would question her more. She casually changes the subject, "So dad what're you working on now?"

"Oh I'm glad you asked," her father exclaims happily towards his daughter taking an interest in his work. "Nanobots… transforming nanobots."

She mentally sighs as her father forgets about the oil question but her interest is peaked at the word 'transforming.' "So they're able to transform? Like the Cyber- I mean Decepticons and Autobots?"

He smiles at his daughter's curiosity before shaking his head. "No, they're not able to transform like those robots but if they combine together they can form simple objects such as a chair or even a small desk with a lamp on it." Professor Sumdac watches as Sari's curiosity slowly dwindles away which causes him to chuckle to himself. "But perhaps if there was more of them… I guess they could perform a transformation like that."

"Cool," Sari responses, "So dad you wanted me to do something?"

"Hmm? Oh yes I was hoping you could bring me breakfast tomorrow morning."

Her eyes widen as she replies, "But dad, tomorrow's Saturday!"

"Yes I know, but I meant have Tutor Bot bring me something." He rubs the back of his head. "I suppose I should have said Tutor Bot… my mistake. Well I'll see you tomorrow afternoon Sari."

"Alright."

"Have fun with your friend. Good-" Professor Sumdac stops in midsentence as something just pops into his mind. "Wait a minute, did your friend get permission from their parents. Do I need to call anybody?"

She hadn't counted on her dad bringing this up, but this was her first sleepover so it was new to her. "W-Well…"

"Mister Sumdac," speaks a new voice over the speakers. "I hope you're not making personal calls on company time."

Professor Sumdac quickly turns around before greeting the newcomer. "Mr. Powell, I was just making sure my daughter got home safely." He turns around and whispers to his daughter, "Gotta go, Sari, love you."

With that said, the screen goes blank. Sari continues to stare at the blank screen before mumbling, "Bye."

Tutor Bot sees the disappointment reflecting from his screened face. The robot places a reassuring hand over her shoulder. "Don't worry he'll be back tomorrow." Her face brightens at the fact if only slightly. "If you wish you could accompany me and you could deliver his breakfast. Can you imagine the look on his face when he sees you at his job… with me of course." If he had a mouth he would be smiling, he watches as Sari's mood lightens up. But just as it appears it fades away, she obviously remembering something that was being overlooked, the sleepover. It was at this point Tutor Bot was at a loss for words, he always had something to say, something to add to the conversation if it was relevant or not. He would voice it, but here he didn't know what to say. He knew Sari wanted to spend time with her father but he also knew she wanted to keep this friend. "So…"

She looks down at her shoes and thinks. "Well I guess he could come with us."

"He?"

At Tutor Bot's words, Sari's eyes widen as she slaps her hands over her mouth. She looks back up at the robot's tilting head. "S-She," she stutters a little to quickly, "I meant to say she. It was a slip of the tongue." She silently prays he buys it.

"Okay," is his only response as he walks off and prepares the garage for the sleep over.

Sari watches as Tutor Bot passes her. She could not tell his reaction by her slip, with his robotic voice and featureless face only made it difficult. The little girl can only cross her fingers at the hopes he doesn't find out about Wasp. She slowly starts to walk down the hallway leading to her room only to pass by an opened door leading to a dark room. The purple-haired female stops in front of the room, peers in almost expecting something to jump out and try to frighten her. Her eyes dart in every direction of the lightless area only able to spot the shadowy silhouettes of furniture. Sari takes one last glance before shrugging her shoulders and walking towards her room.

As her form leaves from the doorway, a rectangular, pink shape begins to glow. Two small slits appear within the radiance as they turn towards the direction the little girl walked away towards.

o.o

Wasp patiently waits in vehicle form on the concrete driveway. With nothing to do while Sari made sure it was 'safe,' he let his processor drift away to the events of the day. He bypasses over the Pit that was before crash-landing on Earth. His mind stops at the meeting of Miss Sari Sumdac.

He can just picture Sari staring at him, without fear. How she openly and sincerely told him she didn't make friends easily. That was something, _honesty_, no Autobot back on Cybertron was genuinely truthful. Only saying what would help them up the ladder of success.

A new scene plays off in his head. Her lips forming into a warm smile as she lets out a soft giggle. That little act always brought warmth to his spark. Her type of _laughter _was contagious as he found himself chuckling a bit as well. Usually whenever laughter was heard in his presence, it was always at the expense of the little green mech.

Sari was different than most he met. Most would have left him to his mistakes and let him suffer the consequences that followed. However, she was right there the instant he nearly lost control. The battle with Professor Chaos should have been an easy victory for the large mech but yet the little human got the better of him. After his processor was telling him Sari was gone, his mind flew into an inebriated rage. Wasp didn't know what would have befallen him if Sari's voice hadn't been there. Even still she managed to pull him out of it. The girl had a certain _kindness_ to her. She didn't want harm to come to either him or the child super villain. Kindness was something foreign to Wasp, sure he knew the definition but it was rarely ever presented to him.

The differences between the girl and others didn't stop there, no far from it. She stuck by him even after all the accusations from the police captain. Sari's _loyalty_ towards their friendship was awe-inspiring. She could have easily left his side but instead defended him. Sari was the first friend to do that. The only other being Wasp considered a friend just let them take him away to the stockades. The big, green mech was suppose to be his friend, his pal, his buddy, but instead kept his big trap shut as they carted away the wrongfully accused Wasp.

The little parked car's entire frame clenches in resentment. Wasp wasn't going to let the memories flood his processor. He remains stationary as he eagerly awaits the return of Sari. The little girl who hardly knew anything about his past, sans he had a hard time finding true friends, had offered to let him stay with her. She certainly has a lot of _generosity _to bestow.

His spark only brightened. His mind's painful memories slowly receding back into the locked confines of his processor. Wasp only thoughts were that of Sari and the friendship they shared. He only prays to the Allspark that it will withstand the test of time.

* * *

><p>I apologize, it's been a while (July 19, 2012) since I last updated this story. But I hope this chapter makes up for its tardyness.<p>

I wonder if anyone gets the reference I was trying to put into Wasp's section of the chapter.  
>Professor Sumdac's appearance is based off his Shattered Glass designed if you didn't know.<p>

I hope everybody has a Merry Christmas.


	6. Out of the Past

Wow it's almost been a year since my last update (12/23/12).  
>I once again apologize.<br>Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Out of The Past<strong>_

The small child continued down the long hallway on her way to her room. Sari soon felt the odd sensation that someone was behind her. She quickly looked over her shoulder but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Hmm," she muttered to herself as she continued onward. Eventually reaching the end of the hall, she turned to face her room. Its appearance exactly how she left it earlier today. With the rays of the moon appearing through her window, she could see the silhouette of her bed in the middle of her room with its headboard against the wall. She casually passed the threshold of her doorway as she kicked off her shoes one by one and sent them flying to a corner of the area. Near the doorway sat her dresser, she approached it as she began removing her ponytails in her hair. Her pigtails flopped back into place with the rest of her hair as she placed the elastic rings on the wooden surface. Sari's right hand instinctively combed her hair so it looked as if she never had her hair in pigtails while her remaining hand removed the hair clips from her hair as they too are placed on the dresser. Her bangs dropped over her eyes but are blown away, out of her face. She soon opened the top drawer as she began searching for her pajamas.

In hindsight, she should have turned on the lights to get a better look at what she was digging up. Instead the girl figured, she would be in and out of the room in no time and had not bothered with the switch.

In another corner of the room, a light illuminated a vibrant yellow. The glow turned its gaze facing the little human in the area. The radiance with its visor-like appearance narrowed as it focused in the girl's direction. The light was not just a floating illumination but it was in fact a pair of eyes belonging to a blue automaton. The robot slowly and silently made its way to the organic before reaching out an arm, ready to grab hold.

Sari continued to search for something to wear to her first slumber party… or sleepover. What were these types a thing called? She mused over it a bit before shrugging and going back to search for her PJs. All the while seemingly to preoccupied to notice a hand reaching out toward her direction. She pulled out a top before her eyes lifted up so her line of sight was perpendicular with the wall. The purple-haired girl let out a sigh and with a roll of her eyes muttered, "If you're trying to scare me, I swear, Soundwave." Her head snapped in the direction of the robot, noticing his arm reaching toward the wall before suddenly, the lights flickered on. With the room illuminated, Sari immediately shut her eyes before she slowly opened them allowing them to readjust. Once her vision was back to normal, she spotted the blue mech with its hand over the light switch.

Soundwave, her birthday present from the year before, simply retracted his arm from the light switch before it fell to his side. Without uttering a word, the robot stared towards Sari with an expressionless face.

"Thanks," she simply replied for him turning on the light. Sari took a step back as she let the top roll down from within her grasp. The purple-haired girl looked down at the shirt, lavender in appearance and in the center an image of a purple cartoon unicorn. She smiled as she was set on this article of clothing. Now the only thing left was to find the top's matching pair of pajama pants. She handed the clothing for Soundwave to hold.

He simply grabbed a hold of the top and intensely watched as Sari went back to the drawer and began searching again. He may not have spoken, but Sari could understand when something was on his mind. She paused as her head turned to Soundwave before giving him an answer, "I'm getting ready for a sleepover." He doesn't respond but merely continued to stare at her. "I know right," she smiled in glee, "can you image me having a friend come over."

Soundwave's expression doesn't change. Instead it remained as it was, stationary. Now to any other being Soundwave's silence and expressionless appearance would have disturbed them and thought of him as creepy if not cryptic, but to Sari it was entirely the opposite of that. Sure he was silent and never spoke but that didn't stop him from trying to communicate through the music he could produce. It always brought a smile to her face when she was down. As to his appearance, she always felt he had more expression than say Tutor Bot did. His eyes were usually the dead giveaway as to what he was feeling, although if one was to blink they would have missed it. Sari usually caught his slight eye movement, it always fascinated her the first couple of times. Now it seemed out of the ordinary if she missed his eye movement.

With the lights now on, Sari was able to quickly find the matching lavender pants. She grabbed a hold of the waist as she pulled it out of the drawer. The clothing unraveled itself from its folded position as it left its place. Sari looked down at the garment imprinted with numerous designs. Well the designs were all the same a pink-purplish, six-pointed star surrounded by five smaller, white stars in the same shape as the larger one. The design seemed to encompass the entire article of clothing from the waist all the way down the legs of the pants. She simply nodded her head as one arm disappeared inside her shirt. Suddenly, she quickly paused as she looked at the other being in her room, Soundwave. He may have been an automaton, a genderless one by her father, but to her, she had always considered him male. "Umm… Soundwave," was all she said as she tilted her head toward the exit. The blue mech handed the girl her pajama shirt and simply exited her room before quickly shutting the door.

After watching him take his leave, she giggled to herself before setting into a simple smile. Her family, she couldn't see her life without any of them but then what person could. Her father, Tutor Bot, Soundwave and… she soon realized there was still one family member unaccounted for. "I wonder where he is?" she questioned as she finished changing into her PJs.

o.o

The small hatchback parked in the driveway sighed in contentment. He may have been a prisoner and ex-Autobot only prior to coming to Earth. But none of that mattered anymore, as long as he had his friendship with Sari.

The moon slowly raised high into the sky with each passing nanoclick. The car's windshield shifted a tad upwards as Wasp stared intently at the glowing orb. He found it odd that this planet only had one moon but yet Cybertron had two. Perhaps it was because his home planet was much larger than Earth. "Wait… can I even call that my home planet anymore?" he asked to no one in particular. Maybe this planet could be the one he called home, if he had been in robot mode he would have smiled. It couldn't have been an accident that the space bridge had sent him to this world… could it? It was then his mind started to wander to that of the past but not to the Pit that happened after his accusation and before his incarceration. It was the few moments before falling through the glowing blue orb of transwarp energy.

He remembered his three cohorts…

_The four of them quickly made their way toward the space bridge. It was their only ticket off of Cybertron. Wasp and another companion burned rubber with their four tires while the third did the same but with only two front tires as the rest of him was racing with treads. Their fourth and final comrade merely hopped along with them, though not as fast as the ones with tires but fast enough to keep up with the vehicle with tires and treads._

_They could still hear the sounds of explosions behind them. The sound of anguish screams of 'Bots and inmates no doubt battling to the death. Wasp wasn't entirely sure how the breakout began but he wasn't about to start complaining. All he knew, it was after his little chat with the former Autobot medic turned bounty hunter was when the shielding to his cell went down along with everyone else's._

_The three wheeled-vehicles slowly came to a stop as the bipedal all-terrain walker hopped one last time near them. The dirty white-colored vehicle quickly transformed as his blue optics glowed vibrantly before scaling up a small mountain. He crouched down at the summit as he surveyed the area, making sure no 'Bot had followed them._

_The three remaining vehicles below followed suit and transformed. Wasp took in his surroundings… rocks, rocks everywhere as far as the optic could see. They were in the wastelands of Cybertron, known as the Sea of Rust. He looked to the remaining ground level companions. Wasp knew he wouldn't be able to make conversation with either of them, since the all-terrain walker could speak in were undecipherable croaks while the sickly-green mech was off in his own little world probably thinking about being a big hero. He craned his head upward to see the unofficial leader of their group jump down and gracefully land on the ground without so much as a dent to his chassis. The little green mech guessed it up to the mech's years with the Cyber-Ninja Corps._

"_All clear," the mech said, "for now anyway." He soon pulled out three small pink cubes before tossing one to each of his companions. "Drink up."_

_Wasp easily caught the cube within his grasp. He inspected the contents before realizing what it was. "Energon."_

_The pale-green one tried to catch it one-handed as Wasp had done. Instead, he merely started to juggle the cube as it flew up every time he tried to grab it. Luckily it eventually landed safely in his servos. "Ha ha, me win," he spouted before retracting his purple battle mask and taking a swig of its nourishment._

_As for the last mech, he simply reverted back to his all-terrain walker form before opening up what seemed like a large maw. Legions of tentacle-like appendages whipped out of the opening as they headed straight for the object. They wrapped vigorously around the cube almost like they were fighting over which one could seize it. Eventually, they retracted back into the jaws just as it closed but not without a wholehearted gulp._

_Wasp looked down at his cube before looking towards the white mech. "Don't you want one?"_

_The mech was on the alert again, looking in every direction. He turned his head toward the small mech. "Naw, besides you three need it more than me." He looked back in the direction he was facing before he continued, "We need to keep moving. The space bridge shouldn't be to far from here." He started walking off in the direction he was facing._

_Wasp walked behind the mech while still eyeing his Energon. He took a small sip of its contents before putting it away for later._

_The tall greenish mech quickly finished his Energon cube. He proceeded to crush the object and threw it behind him. As the trash flew through the area, the remaining mech jumped in its direction as he opened his maw. Once the trash was securely inside, the jaws slammed shut before, once again, swallowing it whole. The two proceeded to follow the other two._

_The quartet proceeded…_

Wasp was thrown out of his reverie by the sound of jet engines flying by. He tried to pinpoint where the sound was emanating from but alas he could not. The sound had put him on edge. Flying vehicles were dangerous back on Cybertron since most were Autobots. He continued to watch the sky only able to see the bright moon and the little stars the streetlights allowed.

There had been a lot of jets flying around town. He remembered seeing one in the side view mirror after first scanning this vehicle mode. Wasp also remembered hearing one shortly after meeting with Professor Chao and the Rescue Bots. He wondered if jets were a normal occurrence in the city. He would have to remember to ask Sari about it later.

o.o

Sari had finished changing into her pajamas as she opened the door to her room. Standing right there was Soundwave, waiting patiently for her. "Come on, Soundwave, I'm gonna need your help with my slumber party," she smiled. The two made their way down the hallway before running into Tutor Bot.

"The garage has been prepared for you and your friend." He stated before continuing, "Is there a specific time your friend will arrive?"

She sheepishly smiled, "Well actually they're already here."

"What?" Tutor Bot stepped back as he replied a little louder than his normal leveled voice. Even Soundwave's stoic presence was hit, even though his body didn't move his visor widened with shock for a split second. "How long has your friend been waiting?" Tutor Bot asked in his normal toned voice. He quickly moved closer to a window before slightly moving the curtains and peeking through the binds all the while trying to be discreetly as possible. The tutor spotted a small green hatchback parked in the driveway. With the tinted windows, he couldn't tell how many people were in the car. Tutor Bot hoped they hadn't been waiting to long. The mech quickly turned on his heel as he stared down the purple-haired girl. "Sari Sumdac," he started firm, "do you mean to tell me you already invited your friend even though you didn't have permission yet?"

Sari's sheepish smile faded away as it was replaced by her mouth opening and closing without uttering a word. Her mind frantically looked for an answer, a reply, or rather anything that wouldn't backfire on her in the end. The only word that passed through her lips was, "Well." Yes off to a great start. Her face started to turn red as it seemed like someone turned on the heater and was trying to cook her alive. Her eyes darted all around, not looking in Tutor Bot's general direction. Slowly, her eyes fell upon her last resort, Soundwave.

The blue member of the group swiveled his head towards Tutor Bot before returning to stare at Sari. He slightly nodded his head, a movement only caught by the purple-haired girl. For an instant, his visor swiftly started to glow a vibrant purple before returning back to its standard yellow hue.

Sari's eyes widened only slightly at the sight of Soundwave's eyes turning purple. It actually reminded her of Wasp's eye color. Still she wondered what the automaton had up his metallic sleeve.

o.o

Elsewhere in the house, in a small dark room, a pair of small yellow glowing orbs ignited. A small automaton activated on a desk-like table. The robot's chassis was shaped in the form of a small winged-mammal, namely called a bat. It proceeded to stretch its wings from inactive use as it also let out a tiny yawn.

The squeak-like yawn seemed to echo through the tiny room. As the sound wave bounced off the wall, it seemed to fall onto another automaton curled up on the floor. A pink square began to light up as two small slits appeared within it. The radiance turned towards the little, robotic bat as it began flapping its wings to take flight. The ground level machine watched as the flying automaton flew around the room, performing all kind of aerial maneuvers.

Upon closer examination, the bat actually seemed to be searching for an exit. It soon landed on a lone windowsill and proceeded to look out the window toward the large illumination of the moon. The bat knew of only two exits in the room, one was from the door and the other was by this window. It knew in its processor it couldn't exit the door lest the green robot with a screen for a face would find out about Soundwave's little experiments. The machine tucked its wings by its side, contemplating how to exit through the window. Should it use its claws to cut open a hole through the glass or use its piercing vocal processor on it to shatter the glass? No, no, Soundwave wouldn't approve of that… so how does one open a window? The bat was clearly stumped in its predicament. Slowly its body tensed up as its pointed ears twitched as it felt it was being watched. The beast robot quickly looked over its shoulder only to see the other end of the wall. The automaton's optics slowly started moving down spotting the table it had awoken on and spotting its siblings, but they were not the source of its eerie feeling. Its line of sight continued downward before spotting on the ground the source of the feeling, another automaton simply staring up at itself.

The other machine simply tilted his bean-shaped head wondering what the bat was up to. This robot was similar to the mechanical bat but was based on another mammal, this time a dog.

The two may have been automatons based on that of animals but these two had different creators. Their appearance being the dead giveaway, the bat looked more advanced in every way possible from nearly looking like the actual flying-mammal, it also looked as if it could transform into another shape at will. While the dog, on the other hand, had a bean-shaped head and wheels where paws would have gone, looked more like a toy one would receive as a gift on their birthday, which technically speaking the dog was.

The mechanical canine let out a soft bark asking it a question in its robotic code. The bat merely squeaked a computerized reply. This went back and forth between the two automatons, clearly they were getting to know one another. Eventually the bat lifted a wing up as it pointed towards the window and started tapping on the glass. The canine simply nodded his head in acknowledgement.

The dog's ears, from their dangling position on the sides of his head, slowly started to rise before stopping at a slight angle. First his right ear leisurely began to rotate followed by his left, before long the two were going a significant speed, never once colliding into one another. His wheeled stabilizing servos slowly started to rise up, before long the canine was hovering above the ground. His rotor ears soon took him higher and higher into the air until he was eye level with his robotic companion.

The bat simply watched as the metallic canine went to work. The task was quiet except for the whirling of the dog's rotor-like ears. Before long the window was unlocked and the two were slowly lifting the widow up, one was using its wings while the other simply lifted with his nose. After lifting it enough, the bat merely slid underneath the window before taking flight. It still needed to accomplish what its creator ordered.

He simply watched as his companion flew towards what looked like the front of the house. The dog struggled to get the window close, since he was doing it by himself this time. After it was shut properly, he locked it before leaping off the windowsill and activating his flight mode. As he slowly descended to the ground below, his eyesight caught the glimpses of other mechanical-like animals. His friend, Soundwave, had been busy… maybe this was what he referred to as _Project: Deployer_. Before long, the dog's wheeled feet touched the bottom of the floor. He wanted to climb onto the table and see exactly what types of animals were on there, but he decided against it, respecting his friend's private experiments. Instead, he went through the doggie door leading to the hallway. He paused for a moment wondering why he didn't tell his bat friend about this exit. The dog simply shrugged his shoulders before rolling his wheels down the hall to see his master and very best friend in the entire world.

o.o

Wasp continued to wait in vehicular mode. He could just feel his joints getting stiff as time went by. His mind would have gone back to his past but the lingering question about the jet was on his mind. He wondered how much longer it was going to take Sari to come and get him.

Suddenly something landed on his hood with a thud, he reacted with a high pitched shriek and nearly reversed out of the driveway and on to the street but luckily he didn't. Out of his side mirror he could see a light followed by a vehicle passing by. He let out a sigh of relief, thanking Primus he didn't actually reverse out onto the street. That would have been very bad. His attention was brought back to the entity on his hood. Wasp's windshield shifted downward to get a good look at the object. All he could tell was it was a mechanical creature with long flaps for arms. His mind went through most of the automatons that he saw on his way here, to Sari's house, but this one seemed different to those. It actually reminded him of the wildlife found back on Cybertron.

The object, a mechanical bat, merely let out a high pitched shriek in the same manner as the hatchback had done before. The creature simply scratched its head with its small claws before tilting its head with a smile. It continued to stare up at the car's windshield, namely in the center as if the entity's face was there and in a way the bat was right. The automaton's optics widen as it realized it still had its mission to complete. It raised up its wings before flapping away toward the house.

Wasp remained motionless as he watched the creature fly toward Sari's home. The flying robot flapped its wings right in front of the door before head butting a button on the side of the door. Wasp's audio sensors soon picked up a faint ringing sound.

o.o

"I'm waiting young lady." Tutor Bot had stated in his stern tone.

Sari didn't know how to respond. Sure, she invited her friend to stay the night before getting the okay from her father. She wanted to say that it'd have still been alright but she wasn't sure. Still that was the least on her mind, yes she invited her friend, but she intentionally left out the part of said friend being a giant alien robot from a far away planet. The purple haired girl wondered how events would have gone down if she had admitted that. She saw the house going into defensive mode with the automatons of the house taking guard. Sari mentally grinned at the awkward scene in her head. She mentally laughed her head off at the thought of what would have happened had she stated said alien was also a boy. That would have been even more awkward.

"And what is so funny?"

Sari's eyes widened at the tutor's word. She really hadn't been smiling and laughing in her head but actually doing it. Her mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say. Oh, how she wished whatever plan Soundwave had cooked up would come through. Luckily for her, the doorbell rang. "Oh, that would be for me." She stated and began to walk away from the two robots. Sari came to a stop as a hand grasped her shoulder. The little girl tensed at the touch, knowing full well Tutor Bot still wanted an answer. She proceeded to look over her shoulder only to find Soundwave staring back at her. Sari wondered what was up and saw him point toward Tutor Bot.

If the tutor had eyebrows, one would be cocked right about now. He wondered why the blue mech was pointing toward him. His audio receptors, once again, heard the sound of the doorbell ringing. That was when realization dawned upon him as a red exclamation mark appeared over his screen-like face. The mark slowly faded as he turned on his heel to go answer the door.

After Tutor Bot had disappeared down the hallway, Sari turned around to face Soundwave. "So what's the plan?" She waited for his reply. The only one she received was him remaining in place, motionless. "Oh," it was then she had a vague idea of what was going to transpire.

The door bell rang for a third time, almost sounding restless. "Hold on, I'm coming, I'm coming." Tutor Bot was quickening his pace to the front door. "Must be Sari's friend getting impatient." He came to a stop as he faced the front door before unlocking all the locks. The tutor slowly opened the door. "Welcome to Ms. Sari Sumdac's home." As the door was fully opened, no one was there to be greeted. "Hmm," he looked right and he looked left spotting only the lone green hatchback, seemingly undisturbed. Tutor Bot merely tilted his head in confusion, wondering if this was a prank. He could just imagine Sari picking a prankster to be her friend. Hopefully this child wouldn't be a bad influence on Sari. The mech placed his hands on his hip joints waiting a few seconds before getting ready to shut the door, but that's when it happened.

Something dropped down in front of his face, screeching like a banshee. Tutor Bot simply let out a high-pitched shriek, the kind that sounded to much like a little girl. As his shrieks of terror died, something within his circuitry popped as a singe of smoke slowly drifted out of his head. His screen-like face powered off as his body fell to the ground.

The 'something' merely flapped its wings and landed on the heap of machinery. It took note of how much it enjoyed scaring the green one. The winged robot wore a simple smile, proud of itself. It managed to complete the first task its master issued. The animal-like creature soon heard hastened footsteps approaching. It quickly glided to the wall before latching onto it and scurrying up the vertical plane. The purple-coated entity hung itself upside-down on the ceiling with its wings covering over itself.

Sari stopped in front of the collapsed Tutor Bot. "Wah?" Her mind was drawing a blank. She turned around and saw Soundwave casually strolling toward her. "I didn't want you to destroy him." Soundwave's head swiveled in her direction, if his face wasn't already deadpanned it would have been. "Oh, he's just powered down." She sheepishly smiled. "Sorry." Her ears twitched at a small sound as her head slowly moved upward to the source. Sari's eyes widen at the sight, a purple cocoon dangling from the ceiling. "What's that?" She questioned as she pointed toward the object. The purple-haired girl was startled as a tiny head poked out of the cocoon. Sari watched as the creature unfurled, revealing wings, and glided in her direction. She let of a tiny yelp of fear as she ducked under the creature.

It flapped its wings as it perched on Soundwave's shoulder. The two simply waited for the girl to straighten up. They watched as she slowly stood up and turned around to face them. The creature turned to its silent master, asking if this was the one. Its master said nothing but the winged creature instantly knew.

"A bat?" she asked in confusion.

The bat quickly turned toward the girl before leaping off the mech's shoulder. It heard a small shriek from her but paid it no mind. The creature landed upon her shoulder.

Her body tensed as the mechanical bat landed on her. Sari's fear slowly faded away as the creature began nuzzling her cheek. She simply raised an eyebrow as her eyes trailed towards the little bat. A smile slowly started to appear on her face. "Aw and who is this cutie?" Sari turned toward Soundwave waiting for an answer. Instead of receiving a reply, his only response was a digit pointed in her direction. The purple-haired girl tilted her head in slight confusion before turning it toward the little bat perched on her shoulder. The bat merely imitated Soundwave's previous action and pointed a wing toward her. "Oh," she said finally understanding, "you want me to name you." She smiled as the bat nodded its head with vigor. "Hmm," she placed a hand to her chin in thought, "Let me think." Sari unconsciously moved her feet in the direction of the garage.

Soundwave noticed the movement and was about to follow. Instead, that's when he noticed the front door was still wide open. He simply stepped over Tutor Bot's collapsed body before standing in front of the door. The blue mech was about to close the door and lock up when he spotted the lone hatchback parked in the driveway. There was something about the vehicle the automaton found peculiar. His visor narrowed for a split second before closing the door and locking it up tight.

* * *

><p>Well there's chapter six, it was suppose to be longer.<br>It would have ended after their slumber party leading into the next day.  
>But I felt I needed to update to show this story isn't dead.<p>

Also a bit of Wasp's past was shown.  
>As well as the rest of Sari's family.<p>

I promise the next chapter will not take as long as this one did.  
>Of course, I could be lying right now and not even know it.<br>Since all I have down for the next chapter is a sentence.  
>LOL.<p>

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
